RE:DREAM IDOL
by Lady Michiko
Summary: Tsunayuki Sawada an average girl with no talent. After a fateful encounter with Reborn her life made a 180 degrees turn. Will Tsuna be able to handle the life of an idol? will her heart withstand hardship and romance? wait what? ALLX27. MAIN PARING UNDECIDED. R&R!


**RE: DREAM IDOL**

* * *

 **Summary: Sawada Tsunayūki is an average girl with seemingly no talent. After a fateful encounter with a man called Reborn, her life made a 180 degree turn. Will Tsuna be able to handle the life of an idol? Will her heart be able to withstand hardship and romance? Wait, what? GUARDINSXFEM27!**

* * *

 **BETA BY: AMBIGUOUS PERSON**

* * *

"Speaking..."

 _ _Thoughts/internal dialogue/flashbacks/other, etc...__

 ** **Lyrics, singing...****

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I want to be an Idol!**

* * *

One beautiful morning met the people of the Sawada Household, especially a young teenage girl, who was sleeping comfortably in her bed.

 _It was a beautiful day,_ thought a sleepy teen. _The weekend especially, no school, no classes. I can just sleep all day._

Snuggling back under her warm blanket and into her pillow, she sighed in contentment as she slowly drifted back to sleep. It was not long before her blissful sleep was disturbed into wakefulness.

"Sawada Tsunayūki, who got a 15 in math!" a feminine voice said sternly.

"Hieee!" Tsunayūki shrieked in surprise at the sudden voice and saw her mother glaring at her from her bedroom door. Shrinking under the force of her mother's glare, Tsuna made herself smaller under her cocoon of blankets wrapped around her.

"Tsu-chan! Do you know what day, today is?" her mother asked.

"Uuh, it's Saturday?" she answered reluctantly.

"And?"

"And no classes?" again, she answered, having no clue as to what her mom was so angry about.

"Yes, and? What else?"

"..." Tsuna had a blank look on her face as she tried to figure out what her mom was talking about.

"For the love of God, Tsu-chan! Today is that day, hurry up or we'll be late!" Tsuna watched dumbfounded as her mom abruptly left her room, shutting the door behind her.

It took her a minute longer for Tsuna to process what her mom had said before shrieking her infamous 'hieee's' as she practically rushed towards the bathroom to get ready. In record time, she was bathed and dressed in her school uniform.

* * *

 _My name is Sawada Tsunayūki, but I prefer to be called Tsuna, and I'm 15 years old._

 _Today is my younger brother, Natsuyoshi's or Natsu's Declamation Contest._

 _My mom is Sawada Nana, she is a teacher and a private tutor, and it seems, that Natsu got his brain from her._

 _My father is Sawada Iemitsu. He runs a business._

* * *

"Where is it now?" she muttered as she searched her room for her bag.

"Tsu-chan! Hurry up or we'll leave without you!" she heard her mother shout.

 _Yes, please,_ is what she wanted to say, but she didn't want to disappoint her mother.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she finally found the bag she was looking for. Tsuna grabbed her bag, not noticing the phone hidden underneath it as she rushed down the stairs only to trip and fall, face-planting on the floor.

"Maa~ Onee-chan, hurry up." said her intelligent younger brother.

"Itte-te-te…" she whimpered in pain.

"Ara, Tsu-chan, are you alright?" Nana asked her daughter.

"Yes, I'm alright." she said, standing up, dusting off her skirt. She looked towards her brother who was looking at her uniform and sighed.

"Of all the dresses you have, why are you wearing your school uniform, Onee-chan?" Tsuna looked down at her uniform. There was nothing wrong with it, so there was no reason for Natsu to complain about the way she was dressed. It was formal enough to where they were going.

"Eh? It's because I don't want to stand out, hehe, and besides, it's your day, remember?" she said as she followed Natsu and their mom out the door to find their dad looking impatiently at his wristwatch.

"It's about time, you guys showed up." Iemitsu said as he opened the car door for his wife, and then the door to the backseat for his children.

"Well, Tsu-chan sure moves like a turtle, nee~" Nana said with a giggle.

Tsuna only rolled her eyes as her dad started the car while conversing with her mom. Gods know what they're talking about. Tsuna thought, looking towards her younger brother, who was practicing his gestures he's going to use for his declamation. She sighed enviously at her talented, younger brother.

 _If only I was as talented as Natsu, maybe then, they won't belittle me or ignore me._ Sighing once again at her thoughts, Tsuna looked out the window, watching as clouds drifted freely across the sky.

* * *

Everyday, she wished to be as intelligent as her brother, but Lady Fate seems to have problems with her, and not only that, she also has no redeeming talent. She's very clumsy as well, and just very average. She's dame-Tsuna after all.

Sometimes, Tsuna wondered what her life would have been like if she was talented like her family. Her mother's talent lie in her skills in the kitchen. She could cook like any other first-rate chef. Her father, for all his brute strength, was excellent with a paintbrush.

It always made her feel like the odd one out in the family because she wasn't a good cook like her mother, and she wasn't strong or a good painter like her father. Her younger brother, Natsu, who was four years younger than her was very talented, and she was left fantasizing about a life being talented.

Even though she was envious of her family's obvious talent, she still loves them. They are her family after all that's said and done.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive, the Sawada family arrived at the Midoku Theater, dropping off three passengers.

"I'll be parking the car, give me a minute." Tsuna watched her dad drive off to find parking while her mom impatiently tapped her foot, but just like what her dad said, he returned after a minute. He met them in front of the theater smiling sheepishly at his wife, who was practically glaring daggers at her husband.

"Mom, dad, come on. Today is Natsu's day, right? Let's get inside already, I'm sure there's already a crowd waiting for us." Tsuna sighed in relief as her parents finally broke apart their glaring contest, mostly on her mom's part, as they proceeded inside the theater.

Tsuna stared in awe at the large number of people inside the auditorium. It was almost a full house considering almost all the seats were taken. Finding empty seats in the third row before the stage, Tsuna took a seat and sat down beside her parents, waiting for the contest to begin.

 _I hope Natsu will win._ Tsuna thought, and there was no doubt in her mind that he will definitely win.

* * *

After a few more minutes of waiting, a lady wearing a yellow pencil-skirt that ends above her knees and a matching yellow suit jacket, walked across the stage, holding a microphone and a folder.

"Good morning, everyone! My name is Tanaka Ayaka, and I will be your host for today's declamation contest. By the end of this contest, we will be proud to present to you the new Midoku Declamation Winner!" Ayaka enthusiastically proclaimed as there was a roar of applause coming from the audience.

Ayaka cleared her throat over the sound of applause and proceeded to introduce the first contestant of the declamation contest, "Our first contestant is Amano Aira and her piece titled, 'The Unpardonable Crime.'" she announced as a girl with blonde hair walked down the stage.

The piece was nicely and properly delivered, but there was no way my brother was going to lose. Tsuna thought, confident in her brother's skills.

There was a round of applause as the girl finished her piece, bowing to the crowd before walking off the stage.

"Thank you, Amano Aira-san. Now our next contestant is…"

* * *

After a number of contestants have presented their piece, the Sawada family waited in anticipation as the host, called out who they were finally waiting for.

"Now, our next contestant is Sawada Natsuyoshi and his piece titled, 'Bad Boy.'"

The audience applauded as her brother walked, almost stiffly, down the stage to stand in the center. Tsuna watched worried as Natsu just stood there in silence, frozen in place. She bit her lip in concern when she saw her brother's hand began trembling out of nervousness.

Glancing around as murmurs erupted from the audience, Tsuna could feel her own nervousness rising, and she couldn't help the sneeze that echoed in the auditorium. She hid her face in embarrassment as the audience erupted in laughter, and despite her embarrassment, she was glad to see Natsu stop trembling, who was looking in her direction smiling in gratitude.

"Are you ready to begin?" Ayaka asked, and Natsu nodded in reply.

Tsuna watched as her brother face the audience and began his piece. He opened his mouth and his voice was clear of any hesitation. The rise and fall of his voice had her and the entire audience enraptured, every action and gesture he made were full of grace and confidence.

* * *

Tsuna was proud of her younger brother, she truly was, but she couldn't help the pain in her heart as she watched Natsu, who had a big smile on his face, holding the first place trophy for the photographers taking his pictures.

Next to her brother was their mom, who was dragging their reluctant dad to join in on the picture. A sad smile appeared on her lips before she left to go outside for a walk. It might help clear her mind.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to find a nearby park during her walk, which was surprisingly empty, overseeing a lake. She walked closer and stopped before shores of the lake.

Searching for her phone inside her bag, she sighed when she couldn't find it, and brought out her mp3 player instead. Tsuna put on her earbuds and fiddled with the wire as she scrolled her mp3 for the music she wanted. It took awhile since her phone was much easier and faster to use than her mp3.

* * *

Finding the melody she wanted, Tsuna hit play and began to sing, imagining that the lake as her stage. Tsuna closed her eyes as heartfelt lyrics spilled from her lips. Her voice soft, but strong.

 ** **Kodoku ga hoho wo nurasu nurasu kedo****

 ** **Yoake no kehai ga shizuka ni michite****

As she was singing, she couldn't help the thoughts that ran through her mind.

 ** **Watashi wo sora e maneku yo****

 ** **Kibou ga kanata de matteru sou da yo iku yo~****

For as long as she can remember, she's always felt so lost among her talented family. She didn't know where she stood with them because they were always prioritizing her much more talented younger brother.

 ** **Mayoinagara mo kimi wo sagasu tabi****

 ** **Surechigau ishiki te ga fureta yo ne****

She was well aware she wasn't talented, but she alse knew that she was different from her family. She had the proof in her dreams.

 ** **Tsukamaeru yo~ shikkari****

 ** **Motomeau kokoro sore wa~****

 ** **Yume no akashi~****

Tsuna opened her eyes, blazing with determination as she reached up to the sky. Her voice resounded across the lake, clear and powerful as she sang the chorus.

 ** **Tagai wo uketomeru tabi ni hikareteku****

 ** **Kanashii hibi wa mou iranai****

She didn't want to feel sad anymore. She didn't want her parent's to look at her in disappointment anymore. She wanted what her brother has, and most importantly, she wanted her family to accept her no matter her faults.

 ** **Tagai wo uketomete ikiru yorokobi ni****

 ** **Kitto kitto futari~ mezameru yo~****

Clasping her hands against her chest, Tsuna hoped for better days.

 ** **Umareta ai wa yasashii hane no oto~****

 ** **Kizutsuketakunai demo hanasanai****

No matter the hurt her family unknowingly caused, she couldn't leave them alone because she loves them. Time can only tell how much she dreams of loving her family without the hurt.

 ** **Tsukamaete yo~ nando mo~****

 ** **Meguriau sadame yume de~****

 ** **Toki wo watare****

Reaching towards the wide, blue sky, once again, Tsuna smiles as she saw a flock of birds fly high. She raised her voice as she reached the second half of her song.

 ** **Itami ni hikisakare mune wa kimi wo yobu****

 ** **Utsuro na hibi wa mou iranai****

This time, Tsuna thought about her feelings. All the pain, sadness, and jealousy. She's had them all in abundance and it only left her feeling empty on lonely days. And she didn't want to feel that anymore. She'll make sure of it.

 ** **Itami ni hikisakare ikiru yorokobi o****

 ** **Kitto kitto futari~ tashikameru~****

Softening her voice to sound a little melancholy, Tsuna closed her eyes, a single tear ran down her cheek, as she thought about her family.

 ** **Kodoku ga hoho wo nurasu nurasu kedo****

 ** **Yoake no kehai ga shizuka ni michite****

She remembered all the times she's spent with her family and she's never felt so alone, but she'd always hoped that one day, she'll never have that feeling ever again with her family.

 ** **Watashi wo sora e maneku yo****

 ** **Kibou ga kanata de matteru matteru hazu sa~****

Gaining strength in her voice, though she is still singing softly. Tsuna opened her eyes, burning with resolve as she clearly hit a high note.

 ** **Tagai wo uketomeru tabi ni hikareteku****

 ** **Kanashii hibi wa mou iranai****

Her song was coming to an end, so Tsuna raised her voice into something fierce. It was time for a change and she will take every opportunity she can to make something out of her life.

 ** **Tagai wo uketomete ikiru yorokobi wa****

 ** **Kitto kitto atsuku~****

She knows that it will be difficult, maybe even painful, and the feelings of emptiness will make her give up.

 ** **Itami ni hikisakare mune wa kimi wo yobu****

 ** **Utsuro na hibi wa mou iranai****

All that loneliness may just break her, but maybe, just maybe, at the end of the road, at the end of the day… Even while she's feeling lost, there's always hope.

 ** **Itami ni hikisakare ikiru yorokobi o****

 ** **Kitto kitto atsuku~ kitto kitto futari~ te ni ireru~****

Tsuna blinked as a bird on a lowered branch before her and tilt its head at her.

 ** **Kodoku ga nagaredasu hoho e to~****

She smiled softly and sang the last line of her song to the bird.

 ** **Mayoinagara mo kimi wo mitsuketa yo~****

Her voice was soft and sad, but it held a hopeful undertone, as Tsuna watch the bird fly away. Seeing the bird free and soaring in the sky made Tsuna yearn for the same freedom.

She sighed and turned her music player off, only to hear the sound of someone clapping. She tensed up in surprise, she didn't think she was singing loud enough for anyone to hear her, and the park was empty when she found it!

* * *

Tsuna robotically turned around to see who was clapping and she was met with the sight of a man dressed in an Italian black suit with matching dress shoes, sitting with his legs crossed on a bench before her. She eyed the man's very expensive ensemble wearily, there was no doubt in her mind that his suit was tailormade to fit his physique. Her dad dressed in similar suits, but it didn't look as expensive as this man's, it made her dad's suits look cheap.

She couldn't get a good read on his expressions because of the very cool fedora that had a thick orange band wrapped around the crown, perched on the man's head, with it's brim, shadowing his face. Tsuna stood frozen, she really wasn't expecting someone to hear her sing in the first place, so she just stared in shock at the man and wondered if his sideburns are naturally curly.

"Fantastic singing, back there." the man said, his voice a smooth baritone. He was looking at her with sharp, black eyes and a smirk on his lips.

Tsuna felt her face heat up with a blush at the sudden compliment. Never in her life had she ever been given an honest compliment before.

"Say, what's your name, young lady?" she heard the man ask, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Isn't rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first?" she answered rhetorically, tilting her head to one side in the process.

"Ah, you can call me Reborn." he said with a smile. Tsuna looked at him with narrowed eyes, she was positive that wasn't even his real name, but she, nonetheless, introduced herself. She was raised with manners after all.

"Sawada Tsunayūki, but you can call me Tsuna or Yūki, whichever you prefer."

"You really have an enchanting voice. Have you considered on enrolling in Namimori Private Academy for Liberal Arts? In fact, why don't you enroll?" Tsuna felt a blush heat up her face again.

 _Two compliments in one day. That's a first._ She thought, amazed.

"It'll be such a loss to not sharpen such talent." Tsuna blinked at the word 'talent.'

"Talent? Are you sure, Mr. Reborn? I'm dame-Tsuna after all, I mean me? Talent? Impossible." she said incredulously and nervously, her eyes not meeting Reborn's penetrating stare. Tsuna looking at anywhere but him.

"Drop the 'Mr.' and just call me Reborn, and are you seriously doubting yourself? I heard you myself, loud and clear, you sang beautifully. My offer still stands. It's up to your decision whether you accept it or not."

Tsuna couldn't believe her ears. Here it was, a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she's hesitating!

"Did you, possibly, write the song?" he asked all of a sudden and Tsuna could only nod her head in reply.

"What inspired you to write the song?"

"Well... I was always considered the talentless one in my family…" she began hesitantly, unsure why she was even telling someone she just first met something so personal to herself.

"This song was about first love… and chasing dreams…" she said softly.

"I fell in love with singing and it has always been my dream to show my family that I have talent." Tsuna finished with a smile.

"I see." The silence that followed after his statement made her shift nervously.

"Here," Tsuna jumped in surprise as she was presented with a crisp, white card with the name 'Reborn' printed on it in elegant script. Taking the card from Reborn, she held it to her chest as she looked up at the man in confusion. "It's my contact information. If you have decided to take my offer, use that to notify me, and I'll arrange your enrollment immediately."

She could only stare at Reborn's retreating back as he raised the back of his hand in a slight wave.

* * *

Tsuna absentmindedly walked back to the Midoku Theater, where she found her family getting ready to leave. She approached her family unnoticed as they were busy putting the large trophy in the back of the car.

The ride home was silent, as she was still in a daze about what happened in the park. She was still thinking about Reborn's offer because it sounded too good to be true, but looking down at the card Reborn gave her, she couldn't help the feeling that he was being serious. He gave her his contact information after all, when he didn't look like someone who would freely give his contact information for nothing.

 _Is it possible that I have talent?_ Tsuna was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her brother call for her attention.

"Onee-chan?"

Tsuna only hummed in reply, letting her brother know that she was listening. She knew that there was something bothering her little brother from the sound of his voice.

"I… Thank you, back then… Papa told me... that you were just as nervous as I was that you ended up sneezing." Natsu said, blushing in embarrassment.

Tsuna just patted her brother's head and smiled.

"Hmm, your welcome. And congratulations on winning, Otouto."

* * *

Sitting in the living with her family, Tsuna was nervous. She had asked them to meet with her in the living room because she had something important to tell them, but now, she can't even say a word.

Seeing that she was going nowhere with her hesitation, Tsuna mustered up the courage to just get it off her chest, and bluntly said, "Mom, dad, I want to transfer schools."

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

"WHAT!"

Tsuna flinched at the sudden, but expected exclamation from both her parents, her dad's being the loudest.

"But Tsu-chan, you can't! What about your friends?!" Tsuna couldn't help but wince when her mom mentioned her 'friends.' She didn't have any friends when practically everyone calls her 'dame-Tsuna.' Her parents should know that. It wasn't as if it was a secret.

"Explain yourself, Tsunayūki." Iemitsu said, his voice laced with irritation and anger.

"Well… you see, there was a man called Reborn… he told me that I have a very good voice... since he heard me singing… he said I could transfer... to Namimori Private Academy for Liberal Arts if I wanted to…" Tsuna explained hesitantly, not expecting the sudden flick to her forehead.

"You've just been complimented twice in one day, don't let it get into your head."

Tsuna rubbed at her stinging forehead and glared at her dad when he flicked it. She looked at her mother, who returned with a laptop, having never noticed her leave the room. Her mom sat next to her dad, the glowing screen of the laptop reflecting off her face as she's probably looking up the school.

"Hmmm, it's a beautiful school, most likely for the rich," Nana said.

"Money isn't a problem, my dear, but Tsu-chan! You can't transfer schools! You can't live alone, seeing as your clumsy and all." Iemitsu reasoned out dramatically, nodding his head at his 'sound' logic.

Tsuna was really getting upset at her dad, there was no reason to point out the obvious. She wasn't helpless! In fact, she practically took care of herself growing up since they weren't ever around when she needed them!

"They have a boarding house…"

"NO! No, I will not allow it!"

Tsuna bowed her head, her fringe shadowing her face. She was determined to hold back her tears as she continued to listen to her father's adamant refusals.

"I can't have my cute little tuna-fish live on her own! No, you will no transfer, and that is final!"

* * *

This time, Tsuna didn't bother to stop the flow of her tears.

 _Why couldn't they accept the fact that I have talent!_ she thought miserably, _I've been living like the outcast of this family, as if I'm not a part of them for as long as I can remember. How could they deny me from developing my talent, when they never stopped Natsu from pursuing his! It just wasn't fair!_

"Tsu-chan…" Tsuna didn't look up from the sound of her mother's voice. She was too frustrated and upset at her parent's lack of understanding.

"I want to be an idol!" she screamed at them.

Feeling her mother sit beside her, Tsuna couldn't help but lean in to her mother's embrace. Feeling comforted as her mother's fingers combed through her hair.

"I'm so glad that you finally found your dream, Tsu-chan." Nana said softly, a small sad smile on her lips. Tsuna listened to her mother talk and she didn't miss the sad tone in her voice.

"I have always regretted the fact that I allowed myself to prioritize Natsu over you. It wasn't my intention to make you feel neglected, Tsu-chan, and for that, I apologize. I'm very sorry, Tsu-chan."

Tsuna cried softly against her mother's shoulder at her heartfelt apology as she remembered a time when she was left alone in favor of her younger brother.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _ _A young Tsunayūki watched as Nana continued to fuss over her younger brother, making sure he was safe and secure in his carseat in the front passenger's seat.__

 _ _"Tsu-chan, be a good girl and watch over the house, okay? We'll be home by five o'clock tonight. I left something for you to eat, alright? Just heat it up in the microwave." Nana said to her daughter as she sat inside the driver's seat.__

 _ _"Mama—" Tsuna didn't even have the chance to say goodbye when her mother uncharacteristically let out a curse.__

 _ _"Damn it, we're late!" Nana said, looking at her wrist watch. She quickly put on her seatbelt and start the car before slowly pulling out the driveway.__

 _ _Tsuna waved her small hand, but dejectedly lowered her hand when she saw that her mother never noticed her bid.__

 _ _As Nana fixed the mirror inside her car, she caught a glimpse of her young daughter's pained expression disappearing behind closed doors. She bit her lip in concern, guilt eating at her conscience.__

 _ _"I'll make it up to you someday, Tsu-chan. I promise."__

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Tsuna doesn't know about her mother's promise, she was just glad her mother was beside her. She was relieved to find that her mother cared for her just as much as she cared for Natsu because she always had this niggling doubt in the back of her mind that her mom didn't love her as much as Natsu, but she was happy that wasn't the case.

"Tsu-chan, if you want to go to Namimori Private Academy for Liberal Arts, then I'll support you one hundred percent." Tsuna looked up at her mom in surprise. When she saw that her mom was serious, she couldn't help the big smile on her face as tears of happiness replaced her tears of sadness. She hugged her mother tightly, thanking her profusely.

"Go chase your dreams, Tsu-chan." Tsuna nodded at her mother, happy to have her support, unlike her father.

"But, but—! I don't know how I'll live without my dear tuna-fish and…" Tsuna just ignored her childish father, who was the only one opposed to her moving out. He could get an actual tuna fish if he can't live without one, seeing as she's not a tuna or a fish. She absolutely hated that nickname, she never answered to it and she never will.

Just because her name phonetically sounds like 'tuna' in English, doesn't mean it actually means 'tuna.' Her name was written with the kanjis for 'bond' and 'kind' and 'princess.' She was so glad it was her mother who chose the meaning of her name when she asked what her name meant when she was younger.

If her father got away with naming her, she would have been called 'Tsunayoshi,' despite being a girl when it was meant for a boy. It still irked her from time to time because boy or girl, the first part of her name still sounded like 'tuna,' and she would have been stuck with her father's ridiculous nickname either way.

Tsuna looked up to see her mother sigh at her husband's antics. She watched her mother leave the room for a moment, followed by a clatter of noise before returning, holding something in her hand. She raised an eyebrow when she saw her mother return with one of her dad's expensive golf club in her hand. Now both of her eyebrows disappeared under her fringe when her mother suddenly pointed the club at her father.

"If you have money to spend on your 'golfing hobby,' then I don't see why you can't let our daughter go, now that she's found her dream. I don't even see you use these golf clubs for your 'golfing hobby.' In fact, I've never seen you play golf at all!" Tsuna watched wide-eyed as her mom let her dad have it. She had quite an impressive evil-eye, currently directed at her father, who was cowering under the force of her glare.

"Go on and pack, Tsu-chan. I'll handle your father."

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice and she rushed up her room, but not without thanking her mother with a hug.

"But Nana!"

"Don't _'but Nana'_ me, Iemitsu!"

Tsuna shook her head in exasperation at her father's childish antics. She continued to pack her things as she heard her mom handle her dad with a hard fist, literally.

* * *

 _ **Later that night…**_

* * *

Finished with packing her things, Tsuna got ready for the night. She still couldn't believe her they're letting her transfer to Namimori School of Arts. She almost couldn't contain her excitement.

Sitting down on her desk, she turned on her laptop and took out the card with Reborn's contact information on it. Making sure that she typed in the correct information, Tsuna proceeded to write Reborn an email.

* * *

 _ **To: Reborn-sensei**_

 _ **Subject: About your offer to transfer…**_

 _ _Hello Reborn-sensei,__

 _ _This is Sawada Tsunayūki. We met at the park overseeing a lake near Midoku Theater. Well, about your offer, after talking to my parents and getting their full approval, I decided to accept it.__

 _ _I just wanted to thank you for giving me this opportunity to follow my dreams, and making me realize that I do have talent.__

 _ _I won't let you down, Reborn-sensei! I promise you that you won't regret this.__

 _ _I can't wait to meet you again.__

 _ _Sincerely,__

 _ _Sawada Tsunayūki__

* * *

Tsuna read and reread what she wrote before sending it forward. She let out a sigh of contentment as she moved towards her very comfortable bed that is calling her name. Grabbing her lion plushy, Tsuna snuggled under her covers and looked up at her bedroom ceiling.

She raised her hand palm up before fisting it close, as if grasping at something within reach, but not… yet. Tsuna grinned like a maniac, feeling very giddy, despite being tired.

I'm going to be an idol!

And for the first time in her life, Tsuna slept with a happy smile on her face.

* * *

 **TBC…**


End file.
